Sweets With Sweeties
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: The two main spies of Cat's Cradle, Ray and Kai, celebrate Halloween with their kids... And the Grangers.


Sweets With Sweeties

Beyblade

For: **LuxahHeart**

**This tiny fic is based on her wonderful fic ****_Cat's Cradle. _**

**Thank you so much for letting me do something for this story! I hope you like it. Go check out her story guys, its so cool! really good! :3 **

In the wake of another mission, this one being local and much simpler than their usual fair, the team was spending the day indoors relaxing at the Granger dojo.

"So, what's new?" Came Tyson's voice over the hum of the television he was currently playing _Kingdom Hearts_ on.

The father of one glanced from his spot on the blanket, the snoozing five-year-old child curled up in his now numb lap. He grinned when he saw Kai rubbing small circles on the nearly four-month-old's back.

Ray smiled at him, taking a spot next to Kai, Kain asleep on the blanket. "Just thought we'd drop by for a visit. Kain's babbling a bit more and we thought you'd like to hear it."

"Nikita needs to hurry up and sleep I'm sick of being her papoose." Kai groaned, bouncing their pink bundle of noise on his right hip.

Ray chuckled, extending his arms. "Hand her over."

Tyson smiled at the image. They really were amazing parents.

"No Tala today?" Tyson asked, getting their attention while Ray fed their newborn daughter.

"No. He's out of town. Solo mission." Kai said, his dry tone emoting somewhat, showing that he missed him not being here.

"I see. Well you're welcome to stay here but we're gonna have a lot of visitors in a couple hours. Trick Or Treat is tonight."

At the sound of his favorite holiday Makoto shot up like a rocket and said, "Yeah! And I'm gonna get tons of candy. I'm going as a samurai. A Kendo master just like Great Grandpa!"

The adults grinned ear-to-ear while Tyson chuckled and affectionately ruffled his son's matching hair. "That's right. Now go find your mother, see if dinner is ready."

"Okie dokie, pookie!" With that love-filled bellow Makoto kissed his dad on the cheek and ran off toward the kitchen.

Behind him he heard laughter and sourly turned to see the others trying to snuff it out but they were failing.

"Pookie?" Ray finally asked.

"My wife calls me that when she wants something. Guess Makoto picked it up."

"Cute, real cute." Kai added.

"Kai?"

"Hm?" He looked at Ray who seemed to have a childish gleam in his gold eyes, one he hadn't seen in a long while. Honestly it was nice but what was he thinking?

Then Kai quirked a brow and said, "You wanna join in don't cha?"

"Please?"

Kai shrugged. "Sure, kitten, why not."

Tyson came back into the room to find a giddy Ray and smug looking Kai and he smiled.

"Babe, we got some more children." He jokingly yelled down the hall. "Where's the bag of costumes?"

"In the closet by the laundry room."

"Got it!" With that he left to go fishing for some old treasures.

Soon, Tyson came back in with a Jack O'lantern trash bag full to the brim with costumes.

Kai and Ray watched as Tyson held up a little vampire costume and looked Kain over.

"This will be perfect and it'll keep him warm, did Makoto."

Ray smiled at it, thinking about the fangs their little one had.

He looked at Kai and the man smirked back, liking the idea. He'd send Tala some pics at the night went.

In the coming hours, all were ready and excited to go. Kai was absolutely gushing over Nikita's cute, fleece lined costume. taking pictures left and right of the sleeping bundle. A white wolf with a cat's tale, how oddly specific and fitting.

Once Hilary had handed out some candy to the neighbor kids, the others took that as the signal to go. The crisp, early evening air surrounded them as they walked the sidewalk. Tyson watched as the couple beamed at the many costumes surrounding them.

Makoto ran excitedly with a throttling Kain up to an older woman giving out mixed candy to a group of Power Rangers. The tiny kids ran off happily saying thanks as Makoto approached them, dad and his uncles standing nearby.

The woman's porch decorations were themed like a vampire's lair and Kain loved it, eyeing the standing caskets and flying bats with awe.

"Trick or treat!" Makoto chimed out, eagerly holding his plastic pumpkin up to her.

"Tweet'r tweety!" Kain tried, mimicking the older boy next to him.

While the phones were going, taking videos and snapshots, the adults were laughing and grinning like mad hatters. This was going to be an amazing night.

After going to two more houses, the young couples in them gushing over the three little ones, they crossed into another neighborhood. Kain energetically skipped passed his stroller pushing parents, his plastic pumpkin swinging at his side.

"Kain, stay with us." Ray called out to the self appointed line leader. As the days passed, he saw more of Kai in him and wasn't sure how to exactly handle it yet. Kai himself was one thing, his fearless and adventurous mini-me, was another thing entirely.

Coming up to another, much more elaborately decorated house, Kain and Makoto dashed up the winding driveway. This seemed to be graveyard themed, cobwebs and marked stone slabs lining the pathway to the porch.

As they had come to expect, cuteness ensued, even Nikita was trying to join in, that of which just made the situation all the more adorable.

"He just can't get his mouth to cooperate, can he?" Tyson asked Ray, who was grinning while his shoulders shook slightly, his phone out too.

"Nope, but like Kain he'll get there."

"Yes, he will." Kai added, putting his phone away.

A couple of houses more and soon the tired group found themselves on the floor of the dojo again. Well, the adults were tired, the kids were all wound up on sugar delights.

As Hilary happily bought them all some tea, and Ray an energy drink, the men looked the scene of Makoto trying to get Kain and Nikita to talk more like him. He was just making them grunt and laugh but it was a start.

Kai looked at Ray, his arm around him, "Do it again?"

Ray smiled at him and said, "Definitely."

"Happy Halloween." Ray said, leaning in and kissing him.

Kai returned it, telling him in his own splendid way... Happy Halloween.


End file.
